the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 59
250px |Row 1 title = Season № |Row 1 info = Season 2 |Row 2 title = Episode № |Row 2 info = 59 (S02E29) |Row 3 title = Airdate |Row 3 info = August 4, 2014 |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = Poop Doggy Dog (Mega Babies) |Row 5 title = Next |Row 5 info = Truth Or Square (SpongeBob Squarepants)}} Synopsis This episode is where Mr Enter reviews "Ren Seeks Help" An episode from Ren and Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon. Transcript Main Article: Animated Atrocities 59/Transcript Trivia *'Credits song': "True" from Silent Hill 2. * Mr. Enter said at the end of this video that he would not and refuse to watch the other episodes of Adult Party Cartoon since it's the worst cartoon episode he has reviewed. * Up until his 100th episode of "Animated Atrocities", this was the worst thing he ever reviewed, with an score of 78 atrocity points. * In his Ren Seeks Help review, he said that heinous 11 minute episode > no plot 22 > heinous 22. That would explain why he considered "SpongeBob You're Fired" worse than "A Pal for Gary" and "One Coarse Meal" worse on his initial worst list from 2013. But then he decided "One Coarse Meal" was his most hated episode again, as with "Pet Sitter Pat", both of which are heinous 11s while "SpongeBob You're Fired" was a no plot 22 (and one of his journals also implied that he found "A Pal for Gary" worse again). That kinda defies the logic he implied before... ** Those episodes are a special kind of heinous; let's call it "super heinous". An episode as godawful as One Coarse Meal goes way beyond the standard level of heinous, to the point where it'd be a sin to consider it entertaining in any form, even masochistically. Pet Sitter Pat and A Pal for Gary are also some of his least favorite episodes in the series, due to the sheer level of flanderization of the supposed protagonists of the show. He might have just been talking about the standard heinous 11s, like Squid's Visit, Restraining Spongebob, or even more major ones, like To Love a Patty.. ** "Ren Seeks Help". The sudden interruption during his disclaimer only serves as foreshadowing for those unaware of how messed up this episode really is. The short preview at the end of his Mega Babies review, complimented with dramatic music, did not help. Mr Enter: Holy fuck... * If you think that's bad, his review of "Ren Seeks Help", with him saying that unlike "A Pal for Gary" or other episodes, he felt destroyed after watching it and says it has the power to change you. * In his "Ren Seeks Help" review, he is dumbfounded when Ren's father is shown to be a Christian priest, claiming that priests (Catholic ones, at least) can't marry. While both the Roman Catholic and Orthodox Church do indeed forbid their priests to marry, they do allow already married men to be ordained, so it's entirely possible for Ren's father to have joined the priesthood after marrying Ren's mother. * In his "Arnold Betrays Iggy" review, he states that the city the show takes place in is Aron City and that it's based on New York City. In actuality, the city Hey Arnold! takes place in is named Hillwood and is a mix of many different cities in the Pacific Northwest, such as Seattle and Portland. * "Ren Seeks Help" was so heinous that he felt a much stronger warning was warranted. And another content warning in the middle of the review to mark the Point of No Return * Voice Over: Some viewers may find this disturbing— Mr. Enter: Stop. Right. "Some" viewers. I want you all to listen to me very carefully. First of all, if you don't know what a placenta is, you're too young to watch the review of this episode. As for the episode itself, I don't think that I'm old enough to watch the actual episode. But here we are. I've reviewed many terrible episodes from a variety of different cartoons. And I thought that I could take on anything. But this one almost tapped me out. It can change who you are. Beyond just giving you nightmares, or making you think that the writer's a sadistic fuck. It has the ability to kill hope. It has the ability to kill sanity. It has the ability to kill innocence. I may be going down here, but I'm bringing this fucker down with me. later Mr. Enter: This is your last chance. This is where the episode brings us to hell. It's going to show you some fucking screwed up things, and I'm not going to censor anything. Doing so would defeat the purpose of this review. Everyone out who wants to go, out (except me obviously)? Good. * He has mentioned that he felt part of himself die after watching Ren Seeks Help and has added that it can induce this to others. * Declares that Ren Hoek is one in "Ren Seeks Help". The episode tries to maintain that Ren is crazy, but Mr. Enter insists that there is a difference between crazy and evil, and Ren is most definitely the latter. * His notebook entry on "Ren Seeks Help." The abnormally high atrocity point countnote - as well as being the first entry to earn a 10 in Cringe-Inducing Visuals and Disturbing Content - made many of his fans do a Spit Take. Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Season 2 Category:Videos